St. James' Church
St James Church or variations such as St. James' Church or St. James Chapel or St. James Parish Church may refer to: Australia *St James' Church, Greenough, Western Australia, in Greenough, Western Australia *St. James's Church, Morpeth, New South Wales, a historic church in Morpeth, New South Wales *St. James Church, Sydney, New South Wales Barbados *St. James Church, Barbados Belgium *St. James' Church, Antwerp Canada *Cathedral Church of St. James (Toronto), Ontario *St. James-Bond Church, Toronto, Ontario *St. James the Apostle Anglican Church, Montreal, Quebec *Saint James United Church (Montreal), Quebec *St. James Anglican Church (Vancouver), Vancouver, British Columbia Croatia *Cathedral of St. James, Šibenik Czech Republic *Church of St. James (Brno) *Church of St. James the Greater (Prague) Denmark * St. James' Church, Copenhagen Herzegovina * St. James' Church, Međugorje India * St. James' Church, Kolkata, historic church associated with St. James' School. * St. James' Church, Delhi, or "Skinner's Church", built by Colonel James Skinner, 1826-36. * St. James' Church, Karnal built by British's in AD 1806 now a Christian cemetery grave yard. Ireland * St. James' Church and Cemetery, Dublin * St. James' Catholic Church, Dublin Israel * Cathedral of St. James, Jerusalem * Church of St. James Intercisus Latvia *St. James's Cathedral, Riga Malta *Church of St James, Valletta *Church of St James, Victoria Gozo New Zealand *St. James Church, Kerikeri, a historic church Pakistan *St. James Church, Lahore, a church contemporary to St. Andrew's Church, Lahore Slovenia *St. James's Church, Koper *St. James's church, Ljubljana South Africa *St. James Church, Cape Town Sweden * Saint James's Church, Stockholm United Kingdom England *St James' Church, Enfield Highway, Greater London *St James' Church, Arnside, Cumbria *St James' Church, Altham, Lancashire *St James' Church, Audlem, Cheshire *St James' Church, Barrow-in-Furness, Cumbria *St James' Church, Birkdale, Merseyside *St James' Church, Birkenhead, Merseyside *St James' Church, Briercliffe, Lancashire *St James' Church, Brindle, Lancashire *St James' Church, Bristol, Bristol *St James' Church, Broughton, Salford, Greater Manchester *St James' Church, Burton-in-Kendal, Cumbria *St James' Church, Cardington, Shropshire *St James' Church, Charfield, Gloucestershire *St James' Church, Christleton, Cheshire *St James' Church, Church Kirk, Lancashire *St James' Church, Clitheroe, Lancashire *St James' Church, Cooling, Kent *St James' Church, Daisy Hill, Greater Manchester *St James' Church, East Cowes, Isle of Wight *St James' Church, Gawsworth, Cheshire *St James' Church, Great Ormside, Cumbria *St James' Church, Grimsby, North East Lincolnshire *St James' Church, Handsworth, West Midlands *Church of St James the Great, Haydock, Merseyside *St James' Church, High Melton, South Yorkshire *St James' Church, Ince, Cheshire *St James' Church, Kingston, Isle of Wight *Church of St James, Kingswood, South Gloucestershire *St James the Less Church, Lancing, West Sussex *St James' Chapel, Lindsey, Suffolk *Church of St James, Liverpool *St James Garlickhythe, London *St James' Church, Piccadilly, London *St James' Church, Spanish Place, London *St James' Church, Longborough, Gloucestershire *St Margaret and St James' Church, Long Marton, Cumbria *Church of St James and St Paul, Marton, Cheshire *St James' Church, Melsonby, North Yorkshire *St James' Church, New Brighton, Merseyside *St James' Church, Normanton, Nottinghamshire *St James' Church, Oldham, Greater Manchester *St Philip and St James Church, Oxford *St James' Church, Poole, Dorset *St James' Church, Poolstock, Greater Manchester *St James's Church, Reading, Reading *St James' Church, Ryde, Isle of Wight *St James' Church, Stanstead Abbotts, Hertfordshire *St James with Holy Trinity Church, Scarborough, North Yorkshire *St James' Church, Stirchley, Shropshire *Church of St James the Less, Sulgrave, Northamptonshire *St James' Church, Taunton, Somerset *St James' Church, West Derby, Liverpool *St James' Church, Whitehaven, Cumbria *St James' Church, Wrightington Bar, Lancashire *St James' Church, Yarmouth, Isle of Wight * St James Church, West Tilbury, Essex *St James' Parish Church, Wetherby, West Yorkshire Scotland *St James Church, St Andrews, St Andrews United States * St. James Episcopal Church, Mill Creek (Stanton, Delaware) * St. James Episcopal Church (Oskaloosa, Iowa) * St. James Church (Louisville, Kentucky) * St. James' Parish (Lothian, Maryland) or St. James Church * St. James Church (Monkton, Maryland) * St. James Chapel (St. James, Missouri), a National Register of Historic Places listing in Phelps County, Missouri * St. James Church and Rectory (Callicoon, New York) * St. James Chapel (Hyde Park, New York) * St. James' Church (New York City) * St. James' Church (New York City) * St. James Church (Queens, New York) * St. James Chapel (Stony Brook, New York) * St. James Church (Goose Creek, South Carolina) * St. James Church (Santee, South Carolina) * St. James Episcopal Church (Midvale, Utah) * St. James Evangelical Lutheran Church, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * St. James Church (Accomac, Virginia) * St. James Church (Charlottesville, Virginia) See also * St. James Catholic Church (disambiguation) * St. James Episcopal Church (disambiguation) * St. James Lutheran Church (disambiguation) * Cathedral of St. James (disambiguation)